ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman (Fan Event)
Appearance Mostly silver on top with red markings, and the bottom is all red. He has the standard 'dome' eyes. On his back is a dorsal fin, which serves an unknown purpose. Behind his abnormally long frontal head crest hides the Ultra Boomerang, a throwable weapon. History Debut A space monster, crash landed in a forest somewhere in the United States of America, and went dormant. The organizations MIC and NASA detected it coming from outer space, and a team was dispatched to deal with it before it goes around endangering lives. In the fight against the monster, newbie Terrance Adam loses his own life after the monster shoots a beam at him. In his last moments, he sees a red sphere falling from the sky, becoming a red and silver giant, who easily dispises of the monster. The giant, running out of energy, takes the dead Terrances' body, absorbing his memories, and merges their identity. From the on the giant known as "Ultraman" would assist MIC in their fight against monsters all around the world. Body Features *Color Timer/Warning Light: A shining bulb on the chest that beeps and flashes when time is running out. *Space Emerald: In the middle of his head crest is a green crystal that he fires some of his beams from. *Ultra Boomerang: Attached to the back of his head crest is a throwable boomerang weapon used in melee or ranged combat. Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Age: Over 25,000 Earth years old *Home world: Far reaches of space *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jump Ceiling: 800 meters *Running Speed: 450 km/h *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Physical Strength: Can carry up to 150,000 tons Transformation Terrance Adam simply focuses and transforms in a flash of light while growing in size. Techniques NOTE: You can add your own. :;Special *Eventium Ray: A destructive ray of light fired from his hands when he puts them in the '+' position, his left wrist connecting to the middle of his lower right arm. *Wide Ray: A ray that can affect a large area. Fired when he puts his right elbow onto his left hand in an 'L'. **Wider Ray: While firing the Wide Ray, Ultraman spreads his arms to the sides, creating a wide ray that can affect an even larger area than before. *Forehead Ray: Ultraman puts his index fingers in a cross underneath the Space Emerald. It shines green, and then a laser is fired. *Slash Shooter: A small bolt of energy fired from the hand. Can be fired in bursts of 3. *Lightning Ray: Another 'L' ray where Ultraman puts his right elbow on the back of his left wrist, with his open palm in front of his face. He shoots a beam from the Space Emerald which interacts with the energy in his hand, changing it into a high voltage electrical discharge fired at a target. *Ultra Freezing: Ultraman quickly taps his Colour Timer using his index finger and then points at a target, unleashing a blue beam from tbe finger that freezes what it hits. *Ultra Flamethrower: Putting his palms together, Ultraman unleashes a stream of flames. *Missile Shot: Pointing at his enemy with his index and middle fingers on both hands together, Ultraman fires an energy missile that explodes on contact. *Red Beam: A beam fired from his finger. It cuts through objects. *Spark Hand: Ultraman can summon energy sparks on his hands to deal more damage. These can be flung at the enemy. :;Physical *Ultra Explosive Punch: A powerful punch that can cause explosions, or at least sparks and smoke. *Ultra Haze Slash: Ultraman runs towards the enemy and lands an energized chop that can dismember body parts. *Ultra Flipping Kick: Ultraman jumps, does a frontflip, and kicks the enemy from above. *Ultra Spin Strike: Ultraman charges his dorsal fin with energy and rolls or flips into the target, cutting through them. *Ultra Power: Temporarily summons great brute strength. :;Weapon *Ultra Boomerang: The weapon hidden behind his crest, it can be used for several attacks. **Psychic Throw: Ultraman throws the Ultra Boomerang and uses telekinesis to control its flight path. **Boomerang Slash: Ultraman holds the weapon in his hand and charges his own energy into it, causing it to act like a lightsaber. **Barrage Breaker: When held in mid-air, the Ultra Boomerang can reflect or refract Ultraman's own beams to change directions or split into many smaller ones. :;Other *Flash Travel: Ultraman encases himself in a red ball of light so that he can travel through space. *Ultra Shrinking: Ultraman can shrink himself to microscopic size. *Energy Ropes: Twin energy ropes, one from each index finger, are summoned to bind his enemy. *Barrier: Ultraman has a variety of barriers. **Ultra V Barrier: Ultraman crosses his arms and somehow blocks an attack. ***Psychic Barrier: Ultraman crosses his arms in front of his chest and puts up an invisible barrier that blocks light attacks. **Barrier Wall: A rectangular barrier of energy placed in front of him. ***Barrier Mirror: A reflective version of the Barrier Wall that can redirect beams fired at it. **Circular Barrier: Ultraman quickly draws a large circle using his two palms and forms a barrier. ***Barrier Slicer: After he is done blocking, Ultraman flings his barrier and it acts as a massive frisbee that can slice through pretty much anything. *Capture Net: An energy net used to trap opponents. *Eye Beam: Beams from both eyes allow Ultraman to see through smokescreens, invisible targets, through some forms of solid matter, through disguises and dispel illusions. *Ultra Flasher: Ultraman's entire body emits a bright flash of light, stunning or blinding anyone who sees it and can destroy lesser malicious beings of darkness or of supernatural origin. Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Ultras Category:Work in Progress Category:Wiki Event June - July 2018